The present invention generally relates to advertisement systems, and more particularly relates to an interactive advertisement system for wireless communication devices.
Physical advertisement structures such as billboards, posters, signs, or the like can be found virtually anywhere. Individuals generally encounter these types of advertisements when travelling in a vehicle. However, because an individual is usually concentrating on driving, conversing with other occupants of the vehicle, etc., the individual generally has a minimal amount of time to read an advertisement on a billboard. Therefore, these structural types of advertisements are not as effective as other types of advertisements. Moreover, it is difficult to get information related to physical advertisement structures only when the user knows the approximate geographic location of the sign.